


anniversary.

by Nerdwithapen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdwithapen/pseuds/Nerdwithapen
Summary: In which Sans honors the passing of time. || Drabble ||
Kudos: 14





	anniversary.

It had been a year. 

Time was sort of a funny thing, Sans thought. In some ways, it was a natural and undeniable aspect of their world. In others, it was a societal concept given broad measurements like a minute, an hour, a year, with values assigned to each. Societies ruled that time moved forward constantly. Nature agreed— except for when it didn't, and then time could do whatever it damn well wanted. Sometimes it went backward. Sometimes it skipped forward. Sometimes it didn't move at all. 

Sans wasn't sure what a year was supposed to feel like. He heard folks call it quick or slow and agreed with both sides. It did go fast, in a dragging sort of way. Regardless, a year had arrived, and so Sans bought a case of beer. He had almost splurged on whiskey and thought that maybe the day deserved it, but that felt a bit like a treat, and today wasn't about him. 

He told Papyrus that he'd be out working late that night and suggested that maybe his bro have dinner with Toriel and the kid. Papyrus thought that was a fantastic idea and offered to make them spaghetti but, Toriel politely informed him that she had already planned on Snail Casserole, so spaghetti would have to wait for another time. They got on well, those two. Sans supposed it was one of the many things he'd grown thankful for. That and a sunset. 

"heh, lookit that," Sans spoke despite no one being around to listen, "we got the best seat in the house." 

The old Underground entrance had long since been boarded up now that monsterkind was free, but the mountainside where it rested was still the best place to watch the sun set beneath hills and trees. Sans chose a spot close by and set down his beer, then began unpacking a large bag of various things. The first was a pair of worn-out rollerblades with stickers along the edge. The second was a hand-made coffee cup that looked a little lumpy but had the words, "Best Dad" lovingly and messily carved into the side. The third was a storybook about pirates, princesses, sword-fighting, and true love. The last was a case of pencils worn almost down to the nub. Sans moved them very carefully so as not to disturb the layer of dust upon each item. He popped open a can of beer and took a long, long drink. 

It had been a year. A year since the barrier broke and The Void was breached. Sans had, after many failed attempts, finally gotten his old teammates from the Royal Laboratory back from the great unknown where they had been trapped. The original Royal Scientist and his crew were back. 

Only Gaster survived. 

They suspected it was because of the DETERMINATION that the old scientist had injected himself with far before being trapped in another plane of existence, stuck between realms and time. His body was able to handle the transfer back to their world, but for the others, they became dust before their eyes even trailed toward the sky. All bitter feelings aside, Sans had been worried that Gaster would join them, his form huddled over the larger monster, willing him to survive. After some stabilization, Gaster was just fine. The two exchanged a few words. They looked at the dust of their old teammates and mourned. They put to rest the fight that had divided them and left each so entirely alone. They did not speak to one another afterward except on rare occasions.

Sans took a deep breath as a golden wash of light warmed his bones. The sun never seemed to set very fast, except for the very end, and then it was as though it happened far too quickly to enjoy thoroughly. He went through three beers by the time the light had taken on a reddish hue, partially dipped behind the mountain as it eased out of the way for nightfall. When he heard footsteps behind him, they were recognizable in a way that was almost frustrating. All the years and all the forward and backward nonsense of time and Sans could still tell the sound of Gaster's footsteps anywhere. 

"hey, g," he said without turning around, eye lights focused on the sun. 

"Hello, Sans." Responded Gaster's voice. There was the sound of fabric moving in the wind, and Sans suspected that the old scientist was wearing his favored long coat. He stood silently for what felt like a long moment. 

Finally, Sans grabbed another beer and turned to look at him, offering up a can, little droplets of dew still sliding down the side. "want a beer? still cold." 

Gaster stared at it. As suspected, he was indeed wearing his black coat, hands stuffed inside its pockets.

"I...don't particularly care for beer," he said. 

"i know," Sans replied, the can of beer still hanging between them. Gaster stood for another second before accepting the drink. He sat down, legs dangling over the edge of the cliff far longer than Sans's did. 

It seemed as though they should say something, and every once in awhile, Sans would open his mouth to try, but nothing ever came out so he just took another gulp of beer instead. Gaster breathed as though preparing to speak, but he never did, either. Memories of their team drifted silently between them, reflecting on their companionship and the sacrifices they had made for a sky they never got to see. Sans remembered when they'd gotten drunk while trying to solve a particularly difficult equation and instead created a toaster that made pizza— kind of. Depending on your definition of "pizza." The thought made him smile. He glanced over to Gaster and thought he saw a hint of a nostalgic smile as well. Sans wondered which memory he was thinking of. He didn't ask. 

There seemed to be so much to say, and none of the many useless words he knew were enough to convey them. 

Eventually, the sky gave one last trickle light, and one by one, little specks of stars became visible. Sans reached for the items to place them back in the bag, but Gaster held out a hand to stop him. 

"I'll take care of it," he said. "I would prefer to stay a bit longer." 

"s'long train ride back," Sans pointed out. 

"I am aware. If I have nothing else, I certainly have the time." 

Sans stared at him. He thought of a year and of time, and of forward and backward and the social measurements that defined them. He let out a small huff of breath. 

"heh. yeah," Sans laid back against the grass and dirt, folding his arms beneath his head as he looked up at the night sky filling with starlight, "guess so."

For how long they stayed there, Sans honestly couldn't say.


End file.
